Autonomous and partially autonomous vehicles assume certain driving-related tasks from the person who would otherwise drive the vehicle. Various sensor systems allow the autonomous vehicle to detect other cars, infrastructure, pedestrians, or the like. Autonomous and partially autonomous vehicles process the outputs of the sensor systems to operate the vehicle as if it were being driven by a human.